Connectors can be used to connect cables, electronic devices, and/or other devices for a number of reasons and in a number of industries. Some conventional connectors available to users can be cumbersome and difficult to assemble and use in the field, offering little flexibility in using such conventional connectors. Components of conventional connectors are often fabricated as a single piece or pre-assembled in a manufacturing setting. Such connectors may be acceptable for certain uses; however, such connectors may not be easily interchangeable, repaired, and/or terminated in the field. Often, a connector that has or develops a faulty or non-functioning component is discarded rather than repaired. Often, pre-assembled and pre-soldered connectors may not allow a user to assemble and/or customize the connector to her particular needs.